learn to live with it
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: Her world changes as her boyfriend for 3 years athrun zala dies. kira yamato, the only other person affected as badly by his death now hates her to the core. will they go on to hate each other forever or will the hate evolve and can athrun be replaced?
1. Chapter 1

Learn to live with it.

Ch 1

I don't remember how everything had happened in that one minute. My heart had stopped; my cry choked mid way, my hand reached out to someone who would never come back. The worst minute of my life that I can't help but revisit every second or to say it right my time had stopped then and I still live in that minute of my life. That minute of 8 months back…

I don't remember everything that happened nor do I remember the exact sequence. But I remember his last words as if he were still whispering them in my ears and after that I am quite blank on what happened or should I say what is happening, the only other thing that I remember as vividly is the look of purest hatred that I had earned from Kira. Or maybe that is only because he still gives me the exact same look every time he looks at me which by some miracle is very rare.

My alarm beeped and woke me from my reverie as it glowed showing 6 am. Another day of school. I sighed. I have become so numb, so immune to what happens around me. At least now people ignore me, finally having stopped giving me sympathetic looks and patting my shoulders every time they pass by. They have moved on and in time they will forget what I never can. Once again I let myself drown in memories.

"LACUS HONEY YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE" my mom yelled from below the stairways, pulling me back into the present.

"Yes mom" I called back, as I finally dragged myself out of my bed. 15 minutes is all it took for me to get ready. Sure I would have liked to shower for longer, not that anything gave me pleasure or comfort anymore but it would have certainly meant a chance to drown in my bath tub or something but then my mom could read me too well by now. It worries her if I shower for longer than 5 minutes so well I don't really want to put her into tighter spots than she already has to live in. It already bothers her that I decided to stay put and not switch schools and try to start a new life. Then again of course I would not want to move on. Athrun was the sweetest boy I have ever known and leaving that part of me behind was like tearing out a part of my soul, myself and throwing it away and then trying to start over as half the person I once was. I treasure the memories that this place holds. The pain that stabs my heart, the tears that sting my eyes every time I think of them are proof of my love for him. The powerful urge to die and join him in heaven and try to beg his forgiveness that occurs every time I stand before his grave is the only exquisite pleasure that I have. I don't want that taken away in some lame attempt at living again. So here I am sitting in the car in my now usual black dress waiting for my mom to finish her breakfast. It's kind of exasperating how she never does stop hoping that if she waits for me I might actually join her for breakfast instead of skipping it. I mean I don't know when she is going to learn that I am not prepared to eat anything more than what is essential for my survival. She should be glad I am living, in a way I think she is after all we both know that this useless life I am leading is for her. I started as I suddenly heard the car door shut and the engine purr to life. Mom handed me the flowers, with the ever gentle smile and a kind "here you go honey". She never fails to pick them up for me. Then we made the daily stop at the grave yard. As usual she waited in the car trying to give me some privacy which too is kind of exasperating as she is the one who has to practically lift me from where I had broken down which usually is not farther than a 25cm radius from where he lay. I walked the familiar path down the already worn and treaded grass and knelt before a simple tomb stone, the daisies dropped from my hand as tears raced it to the ground.

I don't know how long I have been here but today my mom didn't come to try and console me. May be she has finally given up on me. Maybe not .But the usual urge to die was over powering and I had to do something. I pulled out the pen knife sneaked away inside the sleeves of my black full hand. Self inflicting, though never helpful was a slight relief. Just to watch the blood trickle down my wrist and knowing that I was nearing death with every cut deeper than the last was a strange solace. As I pressed the cool metal to my hand and slid it across, I felt some one pull me up none too gently and snatch it away. The next thing I knew I had been slapped tightly across my cheek. I staggered two steps and fell down hard. Tears flowed faster and I looked up to see Kira glaring down at me. It was more venomous and filled with loathe greater than anything that I could have ever imagined. Of course it's not much of a surprise; I personally think he hates me more each passing day. After all he still blames me for athrun's death, and he has every right to do so. He is the only person who like me comes here twice every day and the only one save me who is till date caught in that minute. Perhaps he suffered more than me for he risked his own life to try save his best friend and woke up in the hospital a month later only to learn that his effort had been useless. Ironically we had both been in the same hospital trying to recover from what we both know we can never be cured off, for though he is physically fit as ever, the scars in his heart can never heal. Just like mine, for time cannot erase our pain. . . . . .

"Can you hear me?" he asked roughly

"Wh- what?" I stammered as I was once again brought back to reality

"I said not here" he hissed at me. no pity, no mercy, nothing but hatred in his eyes. I looked at him confused, not understanding what he had just said.

"This" he said tossing the pen knife back at me "don't you dare do it here again. go die somewhere else" he said, then kneeling down and placing the flowers he had brought lovingly on the cold stone, he whispered "I will be back soon" as if his friend was still there. Straightening up, he walked away showing no signs at all of a shattered heart as I watched still stunned and still crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

P.O.V KIRA YAMATO

I felt her eyes follow me as I walked away and I could still hear her sobs, but they seemed so far away, like echoes from another dimension. I was too caught up in Athrun to actually give a damn to what is happening around me. even the happenings of the past few minutes could not influence me, true I could not spend much time in the one place that gave me solace because of that girl but just the fact that I was closer to him, not as close as I would like but as close as I could get was a strange solace. He was still there somewhere, watching over me, I am sure of that. A childish belief I know but it always makes me feel a little better, given me a bit of strength to keep up my perfect charade.

Okay fine I admit it's not all that perfect but it is all I can manage. Had it not been for that tiny ray of hope that death has but made us closer, I probably would curl up somewhere, preferably by his grave and wait for death to take me too.

The only other thing that still kept me alive was the fact that I had to live for his parents if not mine. I was their only solace, I knew. I did my best to console them and make them face life but it was agony to me. To just go to his house every day without fail and get reminded that he is not there anymore, to hold his mother while she cried her out when all the time praying that I would not break down, to hear his father speak out his regrets and break down, knowing all the time that I did not have the same luxury was pure hell.

My parents too have felt his absence quite deeply, for while he was alive we had been like brothers. My mother still cries for him, my father still has a heavy heart, though he tries his best to not show it to me. They are both suffering as much as his parents but even all of it put together and compared to mine was like comparing a single tree to an entire forest.

Lucky for me school was still more or less the same. People have moved on, athrun's presence has begun to fade but so has mine. For the past seven months, ever since the day I heard the news I have changed. That is probably the understatement of the century if you ask my class mates so I'll put it this way, ever since the day I heard that he had died, I knew that he did not die alone, I had died with him. For the first month, I had lost it, completely; I had spent every minute by his grave, and dissolved in my own pain. People had tried to console me and make me understand, but how could I? Athrun and me were one and the same, we have been together from the day I remember and living without him was pointless. My parents initially tried to mix sleeping pills in the little food or water that I took, and carry me home when its effect took me over. It wasn't much though for I would wake up and head straight back and then realizing what had happened I altogether refused to eat, even for the basic sustenance. That was when his mother spoke to me. She told me that now that Athrun was gone, I had more responsibilities. She told me that if Athrun had had the choice to choose someone to live for him, he would have chosen me, with that she had broken down. That was the first time that I consoled her. I had then driven her home in her car and after she was in safe hands I had headed back to the grave, but this time, I knew that something had changed. I knew that she had been right and that I had to take care of her. It felt like that was what he would want of me. So that night instead of staying there, I went back home and curled up on my own bed. Ever since then I have been there for both my parents and his. I have done my best for them; I have tried my best to be strong. And ever since that day I have bottled up my pain deep within me, and have now slipped into a sort of monotonous routine. Life was now the same everyday, it would start with visiting him, to going to school, to visiting his parents, then going home, sometimes consoling my parents, sometimes just sitting there fighting control, after which I would go back to him and spend hours there and finally return home this time to succumb to misery in the darkness of my room.

"Mr. Yamato?" someone pulled me back from my thoughts. I looked up to see my teacher looking right back at me. This was a first! Every one has ignored me in the school for quite a while now. Well to be honest I had ignored everyone and people have just given up on me.

"Mr. Yamato!" my teacher called again, this time a little louder. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and then stood up. The teacher's expression changed as he read my face, probably seeing the haunted look in my eyes for no matter what I did, I could not conceal them. I could not find my voice, so I just settled for looking at him.

"We have been discussing the upcoming science project" he said, knowing that I had not heard a word that had been said. I still did not know what to say, so I waited for him to continue, and continue he did.

"We have divided the entire class into groups of two" he said, then waited for me to say something, which I obviously did not.

He sighed then said. "Everyone has chosen their respective partners so that has left you with miss. Clyne"

That one word was enough to get me to answer. "Why her? Why not some one, anyone else?" I asked looking around to glare at her and then I realized that she was not there. My voice had been rough from lack of use and the hatred I felt radiated around me. The teacher, god knows what his name is, for he is new looked taken aback.

"As I already told you everyone else has already been paired up" he said

"Then I am not interested" I shot back immediately.

"You have little choice Mr. Yamato, now I must hurry to my next class, I will talk to you later" with that he walked out of the class. Leaving me seething and fighting for control as my entire body shook. I walked out of class followed by more than a dozen pairs of curious eyes and sub consciously headed straight for the grave yard where I settled next to the familiar cold stone and let the tears flow freely.

* * *

thank you for the reviews. plz plz plz review this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**LACUS**

Time seems to have lost its hold on me and I have certainly lost track of it. Seconds seem like eons but I've not moved on, not in the slightest. Right now too I lay curled up into myself, tears still racing down my cheek when I felt my mother come up from behind me and pull me into a hug. Gentle and ever patient she held me for a long while as I cried harder. She also noticed the cut on my hand which was by now bleeding profusely, as I meant it to and tied it up with her kerchief, not like that is going to have any effect. She was staining it unnecessarily. I had purposefully cut on a nerve and it will be a while before the bleeding stopped.

I don't know how long we stayed there but after a while my mom drove us home, either it is too late for school now or she doesn't think I am fit to go today. Whichever it is, it doesn't matter, staying at home means I can go back to Athrun earlier and spend more time with him as I do in the weekends. With these thoughts I ghosted back into my house returning to haunt my room, I curled up on my bed, as my hands clasped around the elongated purple pendant that hung around my neck on a thin metal chain, it was a gift that he had given me a long time ago and was also his personal favorite on me which is why it is the only accessory I ever wear…..my eyes closed as my mind let me relive the happy times and my heart echoed his name.

* * *

**KIRA**

The sunlight blazed at me with all its brightness, not caring that its efforts were wasted as my world with all its eternal darkness had no place for light and no need of it anymore. I was resting on his headstone; my whole body now stiff from sitting still for god knows how long was curled up as my hands were wound around my knees that were pressed against my chest. My train of thoughts had long been lost as I stared unseeingly. My heart felt heavier than usual and for once I let myself forget everyone else. Wallowing in my own pain was exactly what I needed now. But what I wanted I just didn't get anymore. As I blinked, my eyes caught the red on the grass. Of course I knew what it was, lacus's blood. My mind returned to her but surprisingly I felt calm. I didnt care that she was in pain too in fact I liked to know that she was hurt. This was all because of her after all. Sighing I stretched my numb fingers towards the grass, and entwining my fingers in their green depths I let my mind wander to other shades of green. I could see emerald green orbs filled with love and concern hovering above me as I suffered alone. but I could also tell that if Athrun could really talk to me now, he would admonish me for being such a baby…..huh! I would like to see him switch roles with me. yeah!That would be nice. To see how he deals with the pain of losing one part of him…..its so easy isn't it? to tell me you will always be there for me through everything and then relaxing in heaven when I deal with the worst of it…okay I'm going paranoid! I would never ever wish this on anyone let alone Athrun, the brunt is too hard to bear and Athrun would chose me over heaven this very second if he could, I know that and I really should not be thinking this way…..maybe I am finally snapping! No! I can't! damn it. disentangling my fingers from the greenery I slipped my hands into my pockets, searching…..until I found the pills I was looking for. Swallowing 2 of them I lay back down, this time on the grass with my head resting on the cold stone as my mind lost itself in darkness and succumbed to the over powering sleep.

* * *

**Lacus**

I stirred awake from my fitful sleep and slipping out of bed, I pushed away the black drapes and gazed out at the evening sun. it had just barely begun its descent. I still have enough time to pay Athrun one quick visit, without worrying my mother. I moved silently through my room, reaching my bedside stand I found the lunch my mom had earlier left for me, finishing the glass of water, I took the untouched food and headed out of my room.

My mother jumped as I entered the living room and I could see that she had been crying but I didn't really want to say much. I walked past her and left the tray on the dining room table and headed back to the front door when my mom called.

"do you want me to drive you there sugar?" she asked. Her voice barely above a whisper but I couldn't even find that in me. I simple shook my head in a negative. She sighed and got up, after disappearing into one of the rooms, she returned with a heavy scarf.

"its cold, have it on you, just in case" she said. I took it and left the room wordlessly. The walk to the grave didn't take me long and I paused at the entrance, looking at my place of solace….i felt something salty brush against my lip as I realized that the tears had already begun. I weaved through the familiar path again when I saw him asleep, curled up like a faithful puppy at Athrun's feet. I moved towards him silently, praying that he wouldn't wake up now. It had been forever since I last saw Kira this close. But now that I did, it took me by surprise. He was no longer the boy I had once known. Even in his sleep, his changes were obvious, his once lithe and athletic build, so like Athrun's had become merely a set of bones with pale skin covering them, his cheeks were sallow and there were circles under his eyes. His usually well kept hair was now just messy bangs lying there uncared for. The smile that tugged at his lips when i had seen him sleep before had now been replaced by a strange detached emptiness. This was no longer the boy i knew, he was a young man now, with a very heavy heart. Just a ghost of his prior self….was the best way i could sum him up and only then did it strike me that this is how i appeared to the world outside. Like a person dancing back and forth across the line that defined life and death. A tiny movement on pale alabaster skin caught my attention and as I gently brushed away the insect that had made itself at home on his palm, I realized how cold he was. Shrugging off the scarf my mother had given me, all the while hoping he wouldn't wake up, I placed it on him. he didn't even stir. I stood there watching him, debating on whether I should push my luck and stay here, which included facing him when he woke up or if I should simply head back. Deciding to leave I willed myself away but I couldn't do it. I wanted to stay, to be close to Athrun, just like kira was. I didn't want to leave, not now, not never. My place was here, next to Athrun, this is where I belonged forever. I fell to my knees and caressed the cold stone with my fingertips. As they traced the engravings of his name, fresh tears streaked my face and I curled up on the other side of Athrun. Something about lying down here with Athrun and with kira so close by, felt right. It reminded me of times when it had been just the three of us, lying down on my lawn and gazing up at the sky, relishing our perfect lives…something stirred within me and I suddenly found myself slipping into another reverie and it wasn't long after that when I fell asleep.

* * *

**A.N** : I'm caught up with stupid exams that i barely have any time for updating my stories. i'm really sorry for that. this was the best i could do (in the little spare time i got, when my mom wasn't watching). if you don't like the chapters or if any of you expect better, please do leave a review and let me know what you think of it. i'll get back to you ASAP... i also know that the triple update needs a lot of editing which i will do as soon as i can! for now adioz!


	4. Chapter 4

**KIRA**

My body felt strange, disconnected. I couldn't feel anything, not even the pain. Total emptiness felt surreal and I finally opened my eyes to the darkening sky. Stretching, I felt something velvety slide off me. Turning my attention away from the sky, I glanced at the cloth that had slid off of me and taking it in my hand I finally noticed lacus sleeping on athrun's other side. My heart clenched and I held the scarf tighter. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable, like a kitten exposed to the wilderness that even I could not despise her. I tried in vain to find that hatred that had filled me just hours ago. She had folded in on herself and her usually glowing skin with perfectly done nails and a flawless hairdo were now things of the past. The lacus clyne who now lay before me looked nothing like the princess she had been, bereft of all the designer wear and expensive accessories which had been replaced with a plain black dress, choke marks and numerous scars made my heart condemn me for hating her. It seemed like such a silly thing to do, it was after all my fault; I had failed to save his life…..with a sigh I got up and placed her scarf over her with surprising gentleness, not really wanting her to wake up. I sat beside Athrun again, leaning on the tombstone, and my mind returned to the times that had been…..

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"Athrun!" Kira yelled as he banged his best friend's door open. He found him lying sprawled across the bed with one of his superior smirks.

"you cant always expect me to sleep in late…no one gets the privilege of pouring cold water on my face twice in the same week" Athrun said.

Kira glared at him momentarily before his expression instantly changed to a sweet smile. '_Uh oh! Now I'm dead meat' _Athrun thought as he watched Kira drop his books on Athrun's bed and head for the bathroom. "ummm kira? Weren't you worried about being late?" Athrun ventured, quickly scrambling out of bed. Kira was back instantaneously with his hands full of water! "What's the rush?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face "weren't you saying something about cold water?". Athrun made a mad rush for the door as Kira splashed the water across the room. It missed him by inches and Athrun managed to get himself to the safety of the kitchen. Kira wouldn't dare splash water around the room with his parents eating breakfast.

"Athrun!" his mother admonished him, "how many times do I have to ask you not to run inside the house?"

"Exactly, you were running in the wrong direction, we ought to be headed that way" Kira said, coming to a halt at the kitchen doorway and pointing to the front door. With a sigh Athrun made his way from behind his mothers chair and followed a smug looking Kira out of the kitchen. He watched with resignation as Kira leaned casually against the wall and indicated for Athrun to grab his books from the couch and open the door. He rolled his eyes and headed for his books and tried to escape out the door when he came face to face with Kira holding a half filled glass of ice cold water.

"You forgot your cold water" Kira said sweetly and the next second, Athrun was dripping wet. His navy blue bangs that fell across his forehead stuck there like they had been plastered , while his face and the front of his uniform made him look like he had just stepped out of the shower. He glared at Kira and muttered under his breath "you WILL pay for this, I assure you that much" Kira simply laughed and headed out with a fuming Athrun following him. After around 3 to 4 minutes of comfortable silence Kira began "it's nice to go back to school after bunking the first 2 weeks of it, don't you think?"

"No I don't and you wouldn't either, not if you had to show up dripping wet. Idiot!" Athrun replied. "oh just let it go, you started it anyway" was Kira's casual response.

"I did not start anything!"

"Did to!"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not!"

Suddenly both of them received a hard knock on their head which made them exclaim in unison "OUCH! What the he-?"

"Jeez, to think I missed the two of you!" cagalli said as she and some of her friends caught up with them.

"Didn't ask you to" Kira muttered.

"Exactly" Athrun agreed.

Cagalli snorted, "fine girls, lets not bother letting either of them know what the had missed the past two weeks, specially not the announcement of the dates for the most important event of the year" she said. They both glared at her. she could be so uh never mind.

"fine fine, we are sorry, it was really sweet of you to miss us" Athrun muttered

"and of course we need you to fill us in on what happened the past 2 weeks!" kira added

She smiled her best victory smile. "well, we do have all day….so tell me how was your extended vacation?" she asked

"good, when is the match?" Athrun asked

"whats with you being soaked like this?" she asked as her friends giggled. Athrun muttered something unintelligible as kira replied "I decided to make him stop day dreaming, now when is the match?"

They had reached the school by then, when she finally informed "we have the first hour free on Tuesdays, so you both are in luck, I'll fill you in at the cafeteria…come on, hurry up!" she said. Rolling their eyes, they began leading the way when cagalli grabbed both their arms and pulled them back. "where do you think you are going?" she asked

"to the cafeteria, where else? They replied

"hold on for a minute, we hafta wait for Lacus too….."

"lacus?" Athrun asked

"new girl?" was kira's question

"yup! Lacus clyne! Her father is the richest man in the state and she is OMG amazing! Just wait till you see her…every guy in the campus has already been floored" cagalli replied.

"uh huh?" was Athrun's non-committal response and kira merely shrugged.

"We'll see you at the cafeteria" Athrun said and both boys walked away, leaving cagalli and her gang of girls hovering near the entrance of the main block.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: this is the last chapter for atleast 2 weeks now...i really don't think i can do more, just hope you all enjoyed it till here! and if you are wondering, i'll get back soon, this story is haunting too many dreams for me to actually ignore it!

* * *

Kira and Athrun made their way through the campus, pausing every minute or two to catch up with the friends they had missed. Nothing much had changed and the only news they could find was about lacus clyne. It was getting on their nerves when every person referred to the girl as the only important thing they had missed in the past two weeks.

"Isn't there anything else going on around here except for her?" Kira muttered. They had been trying to find out the important dates that cagalli had so conveniently disregarded.

"Apparently" Athrun replied sighing "but I don't get it man, its just one more new girl….."

Finally reaching their destination, they saw cagalli and all her friends sitting in the centre with a crowd of others standing around the table and just chatting away with a person they assumed would be lacus clyne. Of course there was no hope of catching even a glance of her through all her eager fans, not that either of them were eager about it or anything…..

"guess we'll have to find ourselves another place" Kira said. Athrun glanced at his now annoyed best friend, it wasn't nice to be so easily forgotten, just coz some new chick had shown up. Most of their best friends were crowded in around her, not bothering to catch up at all.

"You do that, I'll get us something to drink" Athrun replied as he headed towards the practically deserted canteen lady's desk.

"Athrun, my dear boy, how have you been?" the kind old canteen lady asked. Smiling sweetly he replied "fine as ever, thank you"

"the usual I suppose?" she asked reaching for two cans of coke.

"thanks" he said, taking them from her and paying for them.

"my my, what happened to your dress? And your hair?" she asked

"just kira" he said grumpily and then with another radiant smile asked her for a packet of cold water.

"now I don't want any games in here, mind you" she said with a wink, giving him the water he had asked for. He smiled angelically and walked back towards Kira.

"Athrun!" cagalli yelled at him "over here!" he glanced at her and back at kira who had gotten up and was heading towards him. handing kira's drink to him and somehow managing to keep the water packet out of kira's line of sight both boys entered the crowd.

"Athrun, kira lacus clyne and lacus Athrun zala and kira yamato" cagalli said in a way of formal introduction. Looking at her solemn expression, for one silent minute both of them burst out laughing.

"what?' cagalli asked defensively as they continued to laugh. A hint of smile touched lacus's features as she saw both boys laughing. Today was not her best day but at least she had managed a genuine smile, she thought. cagalli was still glaring at both of them when suddenly she reached for something that Athrun was holding!

"hey!" he protested "no way, that one's for kira" kira's expression froze as he saw the packet of water that Athrun was tugging away from cagalli's grip.

"ha, its not going to be that easy!" kira said jumping up from his place and trying to find an exit before athrun managed to get the weapon back in his hand. The next two minutes flew by too fast and before anyone knew what was happening both kira and lacus had been splashed with cold water. Kira looked at his best friend not knowing whether to glare or laugh while Athrun looked downright shocked. After a momentary silence, cagalli exclaimed "oh crap!" as she looked at lacus's super expensive pink dress, looking completely soaked. Lacus on the other hand was shocked into silence just like Athrun. She looked up at him, and found a pair of green eyes staring right back at her. they looked innocent…..slightly guilty but mostly shocked. Staring into them she realized for the first time, that this was her best way to escape the crowd. Not that she didn't like the attention but she simply wasn't in the mood for it today. Her mother had told her earlier that morning the one thing she had dreaded hearing, breanna bailey, her worst nightmare a.k.a her supposed to be best friend but in reality a totally uptight and snobbish bitch was to join her here in this school too. Damn that blonde for following her across the pacific and making her life miserable. Snapping out of her mental images of a very disgusting blonde, lacus stood up and muttered something along the lines of "I think I'll go change" excused herself. Athrun's mouth was hanging open just like most of the people around him as he and kira looked at each other. Not really knowing what to say or do.

Once gain he found cagalli tugging at his arm, "Go after her you idiot" she said

"what? Why?" Athrun asked completely dazed.

"just go apologise! And ask her out for the already announced dance. It's the Friday after the next, GO!" she said literally pushing him towards the exit that lacus had taken. Recovering after a second, he broke into a full out sprint as he followed the girl. Catching up with her in the next corridor, he slowed down.

"hey?" he called, catching her attention. Turning around she looked at him, standing there against the wall, panting. Giving him a minute to catch his breath, she slowly replied with a gentle "yes"

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier…..i didn't mean to" he said quickly. _You just gave me exactly what I wanted by helping me out of there and you are sorry for it?_ She thought, and then with a dazzling smile, replied "it's okay, really." He looked surprised. He was actually expecting a scene, something at least vaguely similar to the one he remembered of a girl from senior high who threw a fit at the accidental slip of tea on her dress. It was totally unexpected of lacus to let it go, just like that. He was still thinking of it when he realized that lacus was still waiting for him to speak.

"uh I ….i was wondering if you would let me make it up to you by taking you to the upcoming dance" he said. it was her turn to be surprised.

"I thought it was a girl's choice dance?" she replied looking slightly bemused.

"What?" Athrun asked totally taken aback "damn cagalli and her stupid ideas" he muttered low enough, but she heard, she trilled a gentle laugh, _so cagalli was behind this was she? hmmm she certainly wasn't kidding when she said that she wanted to set me up with one of the 2 people who she was sure wouldn't be on my tail…well it wont hurt trying. _Lacus thought. She was gonna have a few words with cagalli about this but for now, "anyways I would love to go to the dance with you" lacus said in her sing song voice. "uh okay…." Athrun replied, still feeling slightly stupid. " I guess I'll see you around" lacus said, then waving a quick goodbye, she walked away leaving Athrun standing there.

After a few minutes,Athrun made his way back to the cafeteria, all the while shaking his head in disbelief. Kira was waiting for him at the entrance with a look that told him that he wasn't going to drop this topic so soon.

"Don't say it" Athrun said, looking around for Cagalli.

"Wasn't gonna…"Kira replied. Athrun glared at him suspiciously while Kira merely shrugged.

"Do me a favor and let's get out of here" Athrun said.

Kira smiled. "So you like her?"

"I thought you weren't going to say anything?" Athrun asked

"Well I thought the better of that, so do you like her?" Kira insisted

"So you are not going to drop the topic?" Athrun asked

"Nope, not until I get all my answers" Kira replied cheerfully

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment" Athrun said. Kira laughed, as they walked to their class.

The day went by quickly and at athrun's insistence they avoided Cagalli, lacus and any other girl who managed to catch up with them. On their way back home, kira smiled mischievously, looking at Athrun every few seconds.

"just spit it out" Athrun said, finally giving in, he couldn't really expect kira to shut up any longer.

"I wasn't going to say anything " kira said innocently. Athrun gave him an exasperated look "oh alright, I was just going to say that tomorrow is another day…" kira continued

"and…..?" Athrun asked looking puzzled and stopping to look at kira.

"and I'm wondering how lonely its going to be without you…" kira said smirking. Athrun's eyebrows raised higher

"won't you be busy following your dream girl all day?" kira asked. Athrun's eyes narrowed dangerously and kira broke into a full out sprint. "jerk" Athrun called barely two steps behind him and both of them ran home after what according to Athrun was a very long day...

* * *

A.N : just a little heads up...athrun and lacus will be getting together somewhere mid next chappie... :P but their first kiss won't be till the chapter after the next! :) :) please please please do review! gotta rush! adioz!


End file.
